Death Note - The Day After(Death Note - Continuation)
by Commander Jameson
Summary: This is the continuation of the story after episode 37 of the anime, narrating everything that happened with all the characters, especially Kira, L and Misa as faithfully as possible to the morbid and intellectual style of manga / anime, mixing Japanese, Christian mythological elements , Greeks, Romans, Africans, and adding to the researchers approaches more in keeping with reality
1. Chapter 1 - Justice, part - 1

Chapter 1 - Justice, and The Destiny of L

Author Notes:

Here are important facts about L.

Note: This fanfic always seeks to strictly obey all the rules of Death Note, and even those more than 50 rules of the world of shinigami, within the canon. So if you find some narrative in these chapters that seems to violate canonical rules, or find something contradictory, these things will always be clarified in the following chapters.

Good reading!

Chapter 1: Justice

"I've faced a lot of enemies, and I've won, but I've never faced anything like it before, they say that when we're desperate, we soon remember God, and He never puts a burden that can not be carrie like this? What can a mere detective do against the forces of Death itself? I thought I would ... "

\- Eru Rōraito (L Lawliet)

L Lawliet, known to everyone only as L, was a mystery ... a mystery so great, that the other mysteries would be easy to be solved. This was his avid reader's philosophy of the adventures of Sherlock Holmes, and the tales of Agatha Christie.

"If you become hotter than the fire, so the fire will never burn you," said L, for that was the old philosophy that gave rise to this way of acting and thinking of L.

The bodies of Watari and L were taken on the same flight to London. There, they were escorted by secret agents with scouts to a private castle by a distant relative of Watari.

In fact, inside the plane itself, even during the flight, two of L's most trusted FBI agents did the work themselves: they took their bodies from the coffins and put them inside two carcasses of Intel supercomputers, those of Two meters high so that even opening them, there were still more metal parts that prevented anyone from seeing a person in there.

There were even multiple leds lit and integrated circuits helping in disguise.

Already in London, the other agents and beaters thought they were escorting two super-supercomputers for medical calculations in the castle of a Pharmaceutical Industry tycoon. And they contained ultra-secret government data on bacteriological anti-terrorism.

"Strange things happen ..." was one of the things L once heard, when a priest visited the children to bless and baptize them, for it was not known whether all the children were baptized, then all Novices are baptized in the Christian faith in the first year, before Christmas.

"God acts in mysterious ways," he said, answering when L questioned why God allowed evil and injustice, and added that everything had a greater purpose, always for good.


	2. Chapter 2 - Justice, part - 2

"God acts in mysterious ways," the priest added, responding when L questioned why God allowed evil and injustice, and added that everything had a greater purpose, always for good.

L was an agnostic theist, the type of person who does not affirm that God exists, but also does not deny ... he stands on the wall, always in doubt. "I need proof! I urgently need proof or sustainable evidence!" He thought, always linking the facts to the solution.

Finally the escort arrived at the Castle of Sir Henry, notorious ex-minister of health of England, now with its 76 years, but with good health and very vigor. The two gates were already open, waiting for the arrival.

The train finally arrives, and supercomputers are slowly led into the laboratories on the third floor. The two trusted agents of L, Robert and Michael, are in the room accompanying the supervision, paperwork signatures bureaucracy made to the commercial representative responsible for the delivery of the equipment, and installation of the "technicians."

Finally, after the train and all the others left, Sir Henry was able to be alone with the agents in the laboratory.

Quickly, Sir Henry opens the medical cabinet and removes all medical equipment that was already separated, while as fast as lightning the agents open the supercomputer where the body of L. is. One of the hex keys (screwdriver tool) drops from the Hand of Michael, who grabs her by dripping with sweat, even under the air conditioner at 13 ° C.

They finish removing the last plate, and hold the body of L, placing it on a stretcher. Quickly Sir Henry applies an injection on his cold arm, waits 5 minutes, picks up the defibrillator and applies eleven strokes, while Robert puts a mask of air on his nose.

Michael by now had finished putting the electrodes for cardiac reading and nerve impulses. He turns on the panel and sees pulse, he shouts: "He has a pulse! He has a pulse !"

Soon Henry applies one more load, L stabilizes, and stays out of danger, in an induced coma for 2 days.

When Sir Henry sees Watari's body being placed on the stretcher, he falls into tears. They were actually half-brothers, but they were raised together, and followed different paths as adults.

The political influence of Sir Henry was always a great protection for Watary and his crazy projects, but it was not enough to save him from someone like Kira.

The two days pass, and L is well. He wakes up and fully recovers after another 3 days. He had received some reports from Near, and the two had exchanged code messages frequently in the last three days while L was still undergoing physical therapy.

"Uncle," L had called Sir Henry since childhood. "Can you help me out here, please?"

L's mask was losing its porosity and moisture, and he always changed his mask every month.

Only Watari and her half-brother know the true face of L. No agent of the FBI or Interpol ever saw their true face.

He suffered from a very rare degenerative skin disease, a rather aggressive skin cancer, called the Evil of Anatoli, where the skin of the face, buttocks, and hands decompose, leaving him raw, causing him Terrible pains.

The trauma of the pains forced him to always sit on his knees, that strange way in his chair, afraid to feel those terrible pains again.

The fear of pain hurt him to think right. That's why he always said he thought better of that strange position.

Because of this suffering and embarrassment, he always wondered if God existed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Justice, part - 3

Because of this suffering and embarrassment, he always wondered if God existed.

A former Cuban physician in the 1970s had discovered a material that hydrates and anesthetizes the flesh of these affected regions but needs to be covered in the protection of the sun for life.

Since he was a child, L received this treatment and always wore masks and his fingerprints disappeared because of this terrible disease. He wore this artificial skin on his buttocks, hands and face, which over the years medicine has been perfecting, making more realistic masks that gave it the appearance of a common, healthy face except for the pallor.

There was only one small problem: below the eyes the humidity of the region was more intense, and this wrinkled the skin of the mask. To disguise the ugliness of this region, L applied a makeup to give tones of dark circles, which hid the roughness perfectly.

The bad thing is that he had to exaggerate a bit in tone, and had to apply every day.

After a week after being resuscitated he was in top physical shape again, having defeated Robert in Kung-fu on the mat.

On a sleepless night, he remembered that fateful day when Watari died, and he was saved. Lying on the bed, his hands on the back of his head, and looking at the ceiling,

Rem (the shinigami who killed Watari), could not kill L for two simple reasons:

"First, Rem has never seen his true face, since L has no face;  
"Second, Rem had already killed Watari, so he could write as many names as he wanted, that he could not kill anyone else, for when a shinigami kills someone wrong, he dies at that very moment, so even if his hands were still able to write More names, he did not plan to die twice, so only the first name was worth. Any other name that this reckless shinigami write is immune to any Death Note for the rest of your life.

Death? Not!

L smirked as he remembered his brilliant idea a week before Watari died:

-Watari, tell me: what happens if I induce a suspended drug-based death, causing my heart to stop beating and someone else putting my name on a Death Note in the meantime? He says, with a sly look.

"Well, L, if your heart stops beating before having a cardiac arrest brought on by a shinigami, then ..." Watari's eyes widen as he realizes what L was thinking. He is so astonished by the young detective.

-... then the person will not suffer a cardiac arrest, and can be resurrected until a maximum of three days later, but that if she is lucky. - L says this looking down, and complete:

"Watari, if one of us suffers from cardiac arrest, we must have self-control to send a signal to the other. Since you're in the operating room, just delete the files, which I'll know right away. It will not be so difficult. We also need a heart stimulant to resist for a few more seconds before we can do that.

-As I am away from Operations, I will send the command via cell phone by pressing this button. - complete L.

The two then order two types of drugs from Interpol: a capsule heart stimulator coupled above the left canine tooth and a very convincing and dangerous clinical death inducer coupled to the right canine.

An FBI surgeon dentist places the device on L and Watari's teeth explaining how to activate each tablet distinctly.

Then the two of them combined "the one who is attacked first activates the stimulant of the left canine and presses the button to warn the other, and the other, upon receiving the warning, bites the right canine taking the inducer of clinical death!"

It was what they both did on that fateful day. As soon as L received the message, he immediately bit his right canine, having had a perfectly successful simulated clinical death!

The autopsy revealed that after pushing the button, Watari had the idea of biting his right canine to try to save himself, but his old age was an obstacle, and he could not resist. L began to consider this hypothesis, and used it for the rest of his life in the mouth as a precaution.

Secretly, he taught this to Near, who, thankful, proceeded to use it as well.

Toc-toc-toc!


	4. Chapter 4 - Justice, final part

Toc-toc-toc!

L turns and looks at the door.

"It can only be one person ..." L thought apprehensively, since he knows that Sir Henry sleeps early, around eleven o'clock.

"Open it up, Leonard, I know you're awake!" Leléu, láoláo, lóóó why did you lock that door? Toc, toc, toc! Said a female voice-certainly an old friend from childhood.

It was 00:15, and L did not want to answer because he had bad breath, something that happens to him whenever he dines pizza as much greasy as he likes before eating more sweets and sleeping.

-Ahn? ... ah ... it's already ... - he puts a mint-peppermint balloon in his mouth and opens the door with his face half-laced with sleep and shamed.

It was Tuppence, granddaughter of Sir Henry, a gorgeous 25-year-old girl already separated and with two small children she raised alone.

But she was alone at the time, as the children were with her older sister, who followed the political career of the family, while Tuppence chose to choose a medical-surgical career with a major in plastic surgery.

Therefore, Tuppence knew nothing about the codename L and SPK. For her, L's name was Leonard. And she has no idea that L is a detective. This information was hidden from her.

All Tuppence knows is that L (Leonard) is a computer genius and was orphaned at Wammy's House, and was adopted by his great-uncle, Watari, and thought that L worked as his helper.

In fact, the only member of the family who knows about the activities of Watari and L is precisely Sir Henry. Everything is treated with utmost secrecy.

L was clearly embarrassed, for Tuppence was the one who helped Sir Henry to redo the plastic after his return. Before anyone who did it was a private surgeon who had no idea that that young man was L. For the surgeon, L was an IT programmer, computer thing.

It was not good for L's self-esteem to be seen that way on the day of surgery by a beautiful young woman who he always imagined was totally out of his reach, but by whom he nurtured hopes and sighed whenever he saw her, seeing her as if Was a princess ... a fairy ... an elf, something pure.

The medical procedure adopted by both the private doctor and the doctor by Tuppence and his grandfather did not consist of plastic surgery, but rather a mask that must be sewn on a previous layer of anti-inflammatory and moisturizing material.

"I'm sorry I was late with your medicine, I stayed until eleven at the clinic today. Ah! There's one more thing. "She pulls a handcuff out of her purse, which makes L's eyes widen and her chin drop and idiot's face.

She takes advantage of this moment of hesitation from L and the handcuff to his arm:

-Let's go! Everyone in the car is waiting for you! - says Tuppense with the face of someone who has just won an argument even before it starts.

\- Going where?

\- Let's get to Harley tonight. Monica and Jack are already in the car ... you do not want me to call you here to drag you.

"Ah, what a pity that was not what I was thinking ... I never get lucky," sighed L.

They were all old friends. Harley was the name of a pub with music on guitar. Tuppence knew that L was in mourning for the death of his tutor and friend, and she and her friends agreed to drag Leonard to a little relaxation.

L was in his pajamas, but that's the way it was, just put on his left sneaker while Tuppence put his right foot on him. They both laughed at the unusual scene, because they were both fumbling to put their feet on with only one hand each at the same time.

It was the typically innocent intimacy (in terms) of old and good friends.

After all four arrive at the pub, Jack pulls the handcuff at the entrance, at the request of the security guard.

To the sound of "Hey Jude," with psychological pressure from friends shouting, "Kiss! Kiss!" L and Tuppence finally kiss and spend the night together after Monica and Jack are gone.

L and Tuppence spent happy days together. Sir Henry did not approve of this relationship because he thought that in the end one would hurt the other.

And he, in his 70s wisdom, had a small reason in his logic: L's work was dangerous, and this could be a risk to the safety of his granddaughter, especially considering how dangerous his last case was. He feared for her.

On the other hand, L was a huge investment by his brother, investing in his education and health so that he became a great man, which without a doubt he has become, but ... in the case of L , You can expect much more from him, and a relationship now, if you end up in marriage and children, could take away your focus and away from the investigations where he clearly has tremendous talent.

Unfortunately Sir Henry was a materialist type ... he did not care much about the personal life of himself or anyone else. His brother was of the same profile, both "workaholic".

But they were both in love, and his moodiness eventually gave way to their courtship.

A few weeks later, L sends a cryptogram message to Near:

"Dear Near, I leave everything with you, I can not help, I'm working in another area now, success!"

L gives up his detective career. His defeat in Japan showed that it was time to retreat if he wanted to follow the advice of the "Art of War."

"To win, we have to know the moments of advancing or giving in." "The towering pine breaks and falls because it tries to withstand the storm, while the wise bamboo bows to it, and survives in the end."

Sir Henry was already privy to the whole Kira affair, for by deleting all SPK data, an emergency copy went to his castle, as the protocol ordered.

"Uncle," says L, "I will graduate in Physics and Chemistry, because I have new projects in mind.

\- What do you mean, son? It was his expression.

"I have come to the conclusion that it is no use to continue pursuing one person, if even after execution, more and more new Kiras appear after him ..."

And he completed:

"We have to find a way to cut off evil from the root. And I already have some ideas.

"What ideas?" Asked the Englishman, with his tea cup in his hand.

"I do not know if you know, but we have a death note in our hands.

\- Yeah, I already read that part.

-Did you read the whole report ?! Exclaims L, astonished, for it was very content.

-I was insomnia at the time! Sir Henry shrugged.

"Then it will be easier to understand my explanation." I need a sample of Death Note. Even a simple piece does. For laboratory studies. We need a mix of religious approach with a scientific approach, since this is an extreme situation.

"I talked to some friends, and I received an invitation from a Vatican bishop named Teles. He is a doctor of physics, chemistry and specialist in cases of occultism and pagan rites.

"He offered to help me with his studies and research. I'll be very busy in the next three or four years.

\- One more thing: Tuppence and I have already decided ... we are going to get married and take the children with us to the Vatican.

Sir Henry insisted that the marriage be in London, which they had to accept.

The new couple and the two children left for the Vatican on 01/01/12.

Weeks later, without knowing it, the magazine Science shows a report on Anatoli's Evil and the forms of treatment, showing several before and after pictures of some patients around the world.

In one of the photos, there was the portrait of L.


	5. Chapter 5 - Death, part - 1

(This story began to be written on 09/12/16, the date I received this Death Note)

"I was studying ... I was studying a lot ... reading everything!" I read to philosophers' books "Ah, how we humans are fools!" One of our greatest philosophers once said that death cures all evils. He is sick, he does not feel hungry, he does not grow old ... Poor philosopher ... Only after arriving here did I see what Death does to the living from its wicked and distant throne! .

-Raito Yagami(LightYagami)

Death Note - The Next Day

Chapter 1: Death

Raito Yagami (also called Kira, or Light), was the most intelligent young man in all Japan.

He also had many friends and had several girlfriends. He was a very popular person and a young man.

But he had a problem: his intelligence!

He realized that the news on TV was too repetitive ... day after day, it was always the same story ... it bored him ...

After a god of death, known as Shinigami, Ryuuku (or Ryuk), handed him the Death Note, several bad things ended up leading to his death, and prevented from going to heaven, or to hell, Raito (also known as Kira), go to the world of shinigami.

... where he found himself ...

...for all eternity...

... Eras passed, cycles after Eras cycles ...

... and nothing happened ... he was alone in a world in ruins ... without having to talk to, or to distract ...

Kira wondered why so much loneliness without seeing any soul nearby ... not even an animal or a plant to distract. If only there were apple trees like the ones Ryuk said ... but even in that he seemed to have lied ...

Sometimes he would rather have gone to hell, for even torture is better than eternal doldrums and unbearable solitude.

He, in the early years there in that graveyard of bones and rust, lived desperately worried about his sister and her mother who were left without their father, who died somewhat because of him.

And the desperation of not knowing where his father is, whether he's in heaven or hell or even somewhere in the shinigami world, after all, Ryuk was not that trustworthy ... he was forgotten and sometimes he seemed to lie.

His conscience weighed on having induced his father to make eye contact.

The more Raito thought, the more distressed he became.

He wondered why Ryuk (this is the name of the shinigami that gave the Death Note to Raito) lied to him by saying that he would live the number of stolen years plus all the victims he killed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Death, part - 2

He wondered why Ryuk (this is the name of the shinigami that gave the Death Note to Raito) lied to him by saying that he would live the number of stolen years plus all the victims he killed.

Raito is already alive for more than twice that time, and he simply does not die! At first, as soon as he arrived in the world of shinigami, he had his very human body, his very appearance. But as the millennia and ages passed, his body took on a more bony form, and his flesh grew greasier and harder. As the Ages passed, he came to possess the ability of spirits to pass through objects, as any ordinary ghost does. Her appearance was skeletal.

One day, in the midst of monotony, a person appears to him whose face was impossible to see, and whose presence made the legs of any living or dead creature tremble with fear.

It was Death itself!

The supreme god of the dead, the primary cause of physical life, without which no mortal would ever exist ... the one to whom God resorted to create humans and other mortals!

The presence of Death left Raito totally mute with fear of beginning ... He moved his jaw to say it, but the words did not come out.

Death waited patiently for his fear to pass, and gradually Kira was feeling less fearful and more joyful.

She told a lot about the life of the shinigami and about the mysteries of the universe.

They talked a lot for many days.

In fact, Raito has never been so happy in all his existence. In fact, even when he was human, he never experienced such joy at coming face to face with the most feared creature of the living, for having ended his eternal solitude and for being called amicably by his "King" (Death liked to be called Of the king, but the disinterested, forgetful and disinterested shinigames who are have a strange mania to call it "old" or "boss").

Death explained several things to Raito. She took him up a cliff from where he could see other worlds and other living and dead beings, and follow his story.

She also explained that Ryuk did not lie to him, since a year for humans equals one hundred trillion years for the Shinigami. Ryuk just forgot to tell this detail.

Death also explained that the world of shinigames is very large, and to find the place where the other shinigami are gathered, he would have to walk for long eternities, and would have to discover the path alone in a world whose size is infinite!

So after explaining several things, Death said that the work of Death is to write in a book of the dead the names of all mortals who are going to die, the cause of death, schedule, and other details to share with God the life force that Is divided between Death and God.

And the shinigami's job is to help Death in this task by writing down the names of the people only at the appointed time for God to die. You should never kill before time, otherwise the shinigami itself dies!

"But why did we die if we killed before?" (Asked Raito)

-Hummm ... pooorqueeeê ... (Death responded in his grave, drawn and ghostly voice that petrified and calcified everything around him when it was uttered) ... pooorqueeeeee he knows tuuuuuudo what will happen, and things of the future Are already built by his infinite army of angels and archangels architects of the infinite ... relying on the precision of the prediction that God makes, where he never misses neither the number of leaves that will fall nor even the exact moment of them fall even millennia before the tree I'm born

-If God misses one thing, however small his detail, muuuuuuuuu and lives enter in cataclysmism in other parts of the infiniiiiiito, and God is furious, and when he gets angry he burns the plantations, he throws plagues and let the demons provoke Hatred and wars!

-Raaaaaaiiiiitoooooo! As bad as his cursed life is (Raito was angry at this moment for realizing a certain pleasure on the part of Death in saying this word as cruelly as if he were delighting in pleasure ... what bothered him was that Death felt pleasure in seeing a person having his life ruined as his was ... it gave him a certain will to take revenge. "So much evil!" Thought Raito ... that shocked him deeply ... but Kira was intelligent Enough to hide this feeling ... he pretended to admire Death), ... ... ... you do not want to die, ... ... am I right?

With a few days of conversation, Kira knew that the Death read her thoughts, but when they were very fast he realized that Death felt lost, as if he were not being able to read his mind.


	7. Chapter 7 - Death, part - 3

With a few days of conversation, Kira knew that Death read their thoughts, but when they were very fast he realized that Death felt lost, as if he was not being able to read his mind.

Since then he has realized the importance of hiding from himself some information using various mental tricks to do so.

That was when he got a crack, being shocked by an impressive idea that occurred to him:

"Will Ryuki and the other shinigami are so forgotten because they do just that? So ... if that's the case ..." (as he thought it over, Death interrupts him:

"Was it right, Raito?"

"Yes, majesty (here he forced flattery, which he does when he is tense and wants to disguise).

After that they would talk every other day.

Until Kira knew where Death was. Then he could visit her (remembering that Death is a masculine being, the feminine adjective here is used in relation to the title "Death") whenever he wanted to.  
The problem is that the shinigami are bored with time and stop writing, and end up leaving almost the entire task for Death.

But she strangely does not bother about it at all ... she even seems to enjoy watching them idle and bored.

Raito became suspicious of this behavior of Death, thinking there might be some nasty motive behind this behavior.

Finally, Raito receives her first Death Note and is instructed to do her task of writing the names while observing the lives of mortals from different worlds and times.

After several Eras always observing and writing, he returned to his old thought: that life was an eternal repetition boring and tired of watching.

Everything was monotonous again ...

By this time, Raito had already reached the same degree of omniscience typical of an experienced shinigami. He was already able, like Ryuki, to read thoughts and see through walls and long distances, and his body already knew how to produce wings and fly like a god ... the way he always dreamed.

In a way, one of his greatest dreams came true: to become a god. But how did he do it? Turning a killer, causing the death of his own father, leaving his sister in a wheelchair ... he definitely was not happy. He needed to fix things ... do the right thing ...

Among the Mysteries of the Universe that Death revealed to Raito, one seemed to be the most interesting:  
That time does not exist the way humans think. He learned that the Universe is like a video tape that you can rewind at will to go to the beginning of the story, or to the end.

This means that Shinigami, angels and demons have the ability to travel in time with just the thought.

But there is a problem: Changing history is a deplorable act that God hates, but neither prevents nor forbids anyone to do so, for he thinks it right that shinigames, angels, and demons exercise the right of free will at a very high level Superior and more tempting than the mediocre level of free will that is exercised by the poor mortals.

God is so powerful and supreme that he predicts all that will happen even taking into account all the changes made by the whim of entities like these that travel in time.

This even discourages these creatures from doing so, because God sees everything, and there is no way to deceive him, or do something that will surprise him or catch him unprepared.

Because when time travel tries to change something important, God sends Cherubim and Seraphim to disrupt that person and make him angry and frustrated.

When the trip is to do something good, God does not usually get in the way ... but it always irritates ... with rare exceptions.


	8. Chapter 8 - Death, final part

When the trip is to do something good, God does not usually get in the way ... but it always irritates ... with rare exceptions.

-But king, ... why does He do these things, if He gives free will? That does not seem fair. "Raito asked for Death.

Death explained that altering time makes God's calculations more and more complex unnecessarily. This makes God stressed and angry. That is why He makes the person feel the same things on their skin to remind people of that old commandment: "Do not do to your neighbor what you do not want to yourself."

What happens is that it's been a long time since Raito died. His whole family grew old and died over the decades. Infinite millennia have already passed, the Earth has already been destroyed, and the universe where the Earth existed no longer exists, giving way to another, and again and again successively so as to leave the poor shinigami in a tedium of tearing the soul . For a shinigami, the repetition was worse than the tortures of hell.

That's why they have such a detachment of things. For them no matter the good or the bad. They have no side, everything to them means nothing. They get distracted very easily and forget things with as much ease as their will to do nothing.

The only thing that distracts a shinigami are games, like cards, magic illusionist tricks with skulls and chess matches. But few are the shinigami who play chess nowadays because of the fights. There are some who steal, taking pieces from the board in the big hand or changing the position of certain pieces when the opponent distracts or falls asleep.

The worst of all opponents is The Death. No one has ever beaten you. Not even God, with whom Death always ties.

There was only one time that God overcame Death: it was when they used the rule of not being able to steal. Since then, all other matches have resulted in a draw.

So out of hundreds of billions of new things Raito learned, three called him, and very attention:

Or Death does not read very fast thoughts, or she pretends not to;

God gets overwhelmed in his calculations of the future if someone travels in time and changes history ... that means that God has a "blind spot", that is ... if He gets overwhelmed too much, He can miss some Thing and make mistakes, or not see something if it is well hidden;

The other shinigami also seem to know how to hide the thoughts of Death ... so it's possible they're setting something up ... I need to find them to confirm this theory, and to know what secrets they hide.

By this time, Raito was already able to see long distances in the Shinigami world. He looked around carefully, as usual, and not to lose the habit, soon realized by himself why he had not found any apple trees in that world: the mere presence of Death made them evaporate.

It was only several parsecs away that the creature's morbid aura allowed apple-trees to be born. As soon as Raito saw the first apple tree in the distance, immediately his wings rose and he flew frantically toward a juicy apple that seemed to glow as appetizing and juicy as it appeared to be.

The apple tree was in the midst of a kind of grove ... though one can not call a grove a dry tree in the middle of a heap of stones around every dry tree.

It looked more like an old battlefield, or a trap to pick up small animals, for the stones helped anyone who wanted to hide.

Finally Raito reached the tree and then reached out his hand to take it and carried it frantically to his jaw, already closing his eyes to delight:

-Hummm ... juicy!

The apple had disappeared from his hand.

Ryuk's light hand took the apple from his hand as fast as a magical swallow and swallowed it all at once so there was no chance anyone could get it out of his mouth, which shinigami cheaters often do with each other.

 _-  
Domingos Montagner Filho  
Date of death: 09/15/16. Death schedule at 14:38. Cause of death: drowning. Death Details: trapped between the stones pulled by the force of the chain.  
-_


	9. Chapter 9 - Revenge, part - 1

Note: Here is narrated what happens with Misa after the episode 37 of the anime.

*****

"Hello, my name is Misa! And I'm going to make a presentation! Look carefully because I'll only do it once! 1, 2, 3, and ... I'm not the same anymore ... I'm old and alone ... Unrequited love made me see that I was just a disposable piece of the chess game of a cursed egocentric Yes Damned are all selfish men who do not care for the pure feelings of a sincere young woman who delivers her love with an open heart! Death to all men! Death to Kira! "  
-Misa Amane

Misa Amane, or Misa-Misa, singer, actress and teen model ... a young woman of so many talents ... had everything to have a solid career in the artistic world, but the morbidity that her beauty and charm attracted to her was her ruin!

She was so beautiful ... and so pure in heart, so sweet, so sweet, that one could not expect greater perfection in a woman.

But in a world corrupted by demons, abandoned by busy and overburdened angels, manipulated by half-dead entities and vicious spirits conspiring for human tragedy ... periodically visited by selfish death gods who only seek a little distraction causing chaos in the world ... you can not expect anything but tragedy.

Even for Misa it was difficult to understand: not even the two agreements of the eyes that she did served to kill him, because the two shinigami who sacrificed for her gave him supernaturally long life.

It had more time to live than the Earth itself.

But the loss of her love was too much for her. In desperation, she did a lot of nonsense: she picked up a gun and tried to kill Near. Without training, she missed the two shots, was immobilized and arrested. She did another nonsense: under torture, she said it was the other Kira, and gave details revealing everything.

Near was cold, and unlike L, he was of the opinion that physical torture is a less violent method than the psychological one, which leaves irreversible marks on the soul. Near is against psychological torture, because he finds it very cruel.

As there were many fans, one of them being Near himself, some of his crimes were hidden, and others were forgiven thanks to an agreement with the police. It was not revealed to the press that she was a Kira. It was revealed only that she fell in love with Kira and was complicit in some murders.

So instead of being sentenced to death, she took 30 years in jail. She was released around the age of 55. She had never had the opportunity to be a mother and to have a husband, which was her youthful dream. She still had something in her bank account, and she lived alone for the rest of her life indulging in alcohol.

She was the only condemned person Near has ever visited in jail. It was a more personal visit to talk about Kira and her relationship. Near explained to Misa that even if Raito had not died, she would remain only an object in Raito's hands. He gave several examples of types like Raito who consider women as objects showing some police data, and since then she has changed her mind about Raito.

He let her hear parts of the audio in which Kira said she did not love her and thought she was too stupid and just the opposite of him. He just did not abandon her because she was pursuing him, and he was stuck with her, needing his help, and as soon as he solved everything, he would kill her immediately to live with his old love from college, which was his true love.

That audio was too much for Misa ... it was the water drop. Near knew it would be painful, but something in his conscience told him that he was doing the right thing. In fact, Near himself later wondered why he did it, because it was not his style to act out of compulsion ... that had been exactly the kind of psychological torture he'd avoided in jail, and without understanding why, he ended up doing it with her. He carried that remorse to the grave.

Near actually enjoyed Misa, and may have done it to try to get the Light out of her head, but he had no experience in the area of love, and never had the courage to declare himself for Mass. And with her trapped he could not do anything.

Because of what he did, he never dared to visit Mass in prison.

Misa's heart changed forever after such bitterness. She felt unjustly rejected, betrayed, deceived, and humiliated.

She was dumb and sad for the rest of her life.

Even on the days when she could sunbathe, it rained.

After this conversation she began to hate Raito, vowing to get revenge somehow as soon as she reached the world of shinigami, for she counted on it.

The years went by, and Misa continued to age normally ...

When he turned 100, he thought death might come at any moment ...

But the years went by and she did not die ...

*****  
To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10 - Revenge, part - 2

The years went by, and Misa continued to age normally ...

When she turned 100, she thought death might come at any moment ...

But the years went by and she did not die ...

She was already 119 years old, when she could hardly walk right, she thought that because of a very unusual dream, she should spend her birthday alone in the mountains where she had a small hut and a beautiful view. She went there a week before her 120th birthday.

She had plenty of supplies in the hut that her aides and her nurse helped carry, and then they left, and left Misa alone, as she had asked.

"It was here that Mom and Dad brought me to hunt deer in the winter. How miss ... here is a good place to die," Misa thought as she took a sip of wine.

She spent the last seven days before her 120 year birthday picking up old wood in the woods to cook and use in the chimney. Even walking very slowly and with little force she felt happy doing it every morning.

Then he would cook and spend the rest of the day drinking wine and enjoying the landscape of the mountains and the forest by day, and the stars by night. A good way to die, she thought.  
For a hundred-year-old old woman she had even admirable vigor.  
Finally the day of your birthday arrived! On her birth certificate, she had been born punctually at 7 o'clock in the morning, but she did not pay attention to this silly detail. She had woken at 6:00. He woke up with a different dream, of those you have when you are young.

She dreamed that she made love to someone supernaturally attractive and engaging. She woke up full of energy and blush. "Good God, what a good dream," he said with a smile on his face. For her, only that incredible dream was already a beautiful birthday present.

After breakfast, she went, as usual, to the forest to pick wood. She was walking along an ancient path full of curves.

When it turned out exactly 7 o'clock in the morning, she heard a wolf growl behind her, which left her totally terrified with fear. She did not want to believe she was so unlucky, but she did not dare turn around and look ...

Two seconds later, two other wolves are walking slowly in front of her and staring at her. Suddenly she hears the sound of an animal running after her, so she turns in a reflection and sees a huge black wolf much bigger than the others running toward her, but she did not have time to do anything:

The wolf jumped into her throat, knocked her down, and in one move literally threw her two feet away, knocking her into a tree and breaking a rib.

His blood gushed from his neck, it was all too fast. Soon, three more wolves appeared and joined the pack. The six came running toward him. She thought, "I'm dead !". And he was right. It was very fast.

The alpha male was on his neck again and tore his head off, and ate it.

Another took off and ate his right arm. Another did the same with his left. The same with the right leg, the left, and finally, the sixth wolf devoured the whole trunk.

Mass has disappeared from the mortal world. As night fell, the wolves gathered in front of an inverted cross in a forest clearing under the light of the rising moon.

The six wolves gathered in a circle and all of them vomited at the same time for about two minutes. Then they departed and went back to hell, whence they had gone, and awaited further orders. From the vomit of the wolves came a beautiful demon woman with curved horns at her temples, with beautiful feminine curves, perfectly outlined, fire-red colored skin, a tail, blond hair, and a beautiful face: Misa was a succubus !

She looks at her red hands, at her body, and breathes ... breathes like never breathed before. The air smelled delicious, magnificent! It filled his lungs giving him enormous pleasure and a sense of power. It seemed that fire was flowing in her veins instead of blood and this pleasure is utterly indescribable in the language of mortals, she felt supernatural power and vigor!

Her face smiled as she breathed deeply and with pleasure. She felt an overstimulated libido, a desire to complete herself, a compulsion. That was life! She began to feel sorry for mortals for not knowing such a glorious dimension of existence.

From where was the inverted cross emerges a powerful female figure.

The Demon Queen Lilith, the moon goddess, the night, the infernal vampire sexual pleasure and the five infernal circles. The Great Goddess. 


	11. Chapter 11 - Revenge, final part

The Demon Queen Lilith, the moon goddess, the night, the infernal vampire sexual pleasure and the five infernal circles. The Great Goddess.

Wrapped in an aura of pure lust, beauty and power, this goddess walks magnificently and hypnotically towards Misa, who is surprised and ecstatic to see such a handsome figure. Misa never felt attracted to women ... that was never her style, but what was walking towards her was female, but certainly not a woman!

Lilith was a deity ... a demonic entity and could take whatever shape she wanted. But almost always it was a beautiful horned female figure of red flesh burned by hellfire with bat wings, dragon's tail and irresistibly seductive look.

She is the only female among the demons that resists hypnosis caused by a vampire. Already he was mistress of almost all the creatures of the hell, like Lucifer and Nahemah. He succeeded in seducing some angels by sending them out of heaven, making them slaves of satan.

Lilith is the declared enemy of every male figure protected or blessed by God. Your task is to suck out your vital energies, especially the sexual energy, and share them with the great demons, for all this energy comes from God, and when it does, it weakens God slowly and strengthens the infernal hordes.

This is because according to God, the vitality of all creatures must return to God and to Death as soon as they die. Lilith's attitudes destroy this cycle, leaving God and Death frustrated.

Before God created Eve, He had created Lilith to be Adam's wife. Unlike Eve, Lilith was not made from the rib of Adam ... it was made with the same material as Adam: the earth. But God wanted her to have more charms to make Adam happy, so she gave her some extra attributes so she would teach the innocent Adam how to do things.

God gave her omniscience on the angelic level, the knowledge of good and evil, ... gave her beautiful wings of angels, a feminine delicacy never seen the same in an earthly female, all the wisdom of love and charms, and the ability to Change freely.

All the creatures of heaven were perplexed by such a magnificent divine and semi-material masterpiece that God created. And to have given such splendid magnificence to a mere human made some angels stop to think if that gift was really fair or proportional to the smallness of a human ... even in being a perfect human, and until that moment, immortal, as it was Adam.

The happiness experienced by Adam was indescribable. Lilith was also happy, but she thought it wrong that Adam was physically stronger than she was and always was above relationships. She defended the idea of equality and she also wanted to be on top of the man when she wanted to.

And in various everyday situations she would argue with Adam, who said, "Woman, you have to obey me!"

And Adam complained several times to God about Lilith's frequent rebellion. Until one day she got tired of submission, sent God to that place (literally) and fled from Paradise flying.

One day, instigated by an angel named Lucifer, she became a serpent to deceive Eve, causing all this tragedy we all know.

Witnesses who witnessed all these events at that time say that Lilith, after seeing Eve and Adam losing immortality, returned to her beautiful original form and flew away for the last time from Paradise with a laugh that could be heard loudly through all Immortal creatures created by God.

It was the typical laughter of a spoiled queen.

Because of Lilith ... because of Lilith ... God first thought of creating a new place called Hell!

Misa fell in love at first sight with all that wonder approaching. They both lay on the floor right there and kissed each other affectionately. Lilith took a beautiful, attractive apple out of Misa's hair as if in a magic trick, and the two now nibbled at the fruit and kissed it. Right there, they made love.

"I am yours, my Goddess, forever yours. Make me your instrument, make me what you want! Said Mass, completely in love and with all the sincerity of her soul.

Lilith replied, "My sweet princess, my enchanted daughter, you are a mark of her beauty, for her soul bears the brightness of the stars and the moon." You are now my princess, the first heiress of the Goddess, above the infernal High Priestesses. Claws of Death you were taken, and with my magic was stolen by me and transformed into my daughter ... my first daughter who does not come out of my womb, but my soul, my magic! "

They talked a lot for several nights, because in hell there is no day. Misa had just been born, or rather ... reborn, and was full of questions. The Goddess explained that she is not allowed to live for more than 120 years and to remain under the protection of God, so she was allowed to rob her of the living world before she died and stopped in the world of shinigami.

"That was my chance to save her from the clutches of death. Believe me, you would not like it there. Nobody likes that cold place full of hatred, boredom and mistrust. And miss the opportunity to have a bearer of darkness under my dominions? There is! That would be unthinkable! Haha!

-You, my sweet child, brought me the power of the shinigami ... the secret of Death! That's why I chose it! I got you what shinigami was about you and stole it for me. In return, out of thanks, you will not live the torments of hell.

"You will be from now on the first and only princess of hell, my daughter, born of my magic, and not of my body given to me!" That is why you are my only true daughter, so you will have all the demons under my command as suditos!

"Be grateful, for you can choose any one to be his mistress, and there are handsome lads out there."

As she said this, several survivors appeared, graceful girls, all attractive to Mass.

"These are your sisters, they are all already aware that they are subordinate to you.

One of them, a graceful blonde with a beautiful smile, pulls her arms around the other sisters to play. The other superuniverses teach and explain various things about hell and seduction games, even the most profound secrets, as secret passages they use to infiltrate any point in the seven heavens and pyramids of ethereal powers and dimensions.

Briefly speaking, the vampires and the succubus are subordinates of Lilith. Vampires suck vital energy, and succubus, sexual energy. And everyone shares with Lilith that energy, and Lilith shares with Satan.

Misa told Lilith and also her new sisters about her resentments with Raito. This horde of depraved sinners from hell promised to help her in her revenge.

The six wolves devoured the potential shinigami that was Misa, and transformed her into succubus, but robbing her of the shinigami power to deliver to Lilith. After all this, Lilith devoured them, stealing the power and secrets of Death for themselves.

Lilith and Satan stand facing a boiling cauldron in the deepest part of Hell. The two shake hands. Satan's right hand loosens from Lilith's left hand, and the two dip these hands into the apprehensive cauldron.

The two take out a Death Note for each!


	12. Chapter 12 - Old Friends, part - 1

"Ryuk ?!", Raito said, surprised, with a smile of joy.

"Hi, Light. I see you've been picking up my apples. Hehe."

"You're kidding me, Ryuk," said Raito. "That was going to be my first one since I got here."

-What?! Really? Oh ... I'm sorry, Raito ... but do not worry, a hundred years from now another tree is born out there, hehe.

"Only yourself, Ryuk ..." Raito said, looking down with a faint smile in a mixture of satisfaction and frustration.

And he completed:

"Ryuk, why did not you show up all this time I was alone?" I did not know where to find it, but I suppose you knew where I was.

"I knew where you were, Raito ... but you had to be alone. It's the rules. Do not get me wrong.

"I understand ..." Raito says thoughtfully.

The two began to walk together where the other shinigami are gathered. It will take a few million years to arrive if they are on foot, or a few seconds if they are winged.

But they are in no hurry of anything, and they are walking.

They talk a lot for days and days as they walk, and Ryuk explains several details ... some things that Death did not mention, and others he already knew.

"At first, when I got here, I thought you had killed me out of spite, and you did not help me because you did not, Ryuk. Raito said, still with some residual frustration.

"You were going to die that day anyway, Raito, even though I had not shown up. The fact that I gave you the Death Note did not change anything on the day you were to die, for that day is written above your head the day you are born. - Ryuk says, confirming what Death had given him to understand.

Death has already explained that shinigami never choose people who will live long, for it would be boring now, and they would be stuck with this mortal for many decades, which would make the experience boring and cloying.

Mortals who have only two or at most ten years of life are the most chosen by shinigami. And even so, the shinigami always offer the agreement of the eyes to reduce even more this time.

Death herself encourages the shinigami to do these things. And she has a lot of fun with it.

He went on:

"The only way for you to die before that time is by understanding the eyes.

Light fix it:

-Or if a shinigami kills that person ahead of time. There are two ways, Ryuk ...

Oh, yeah ... That's right, I forgot. He replies, rubbing his head, looking at Raito ... impressed by his wit, and wondering. But Raito always kept looking forward.

Ryuk continues to stare thoughtfully: "He seems to be as sagacious as before, no, he is beyond a shadow of a doubt much wiser and smarter, no longer a mere human, I think he must have realized that detail as well. ".

"What did you think of Death, boy?" Ryuk said, staring with wide, wicked eyes.

Raito understood what he seemed to be hinting at.

"Ryuuku might also have realized that very quick thoughts, rather than snapshots, can not be read by Death," Light thought.

Raito sends a firm look in response, to show that he had received the message well.

Riuk breaks the ice:

-Okay ... let's stop here. - says Ryuk, gathering some pieces of skulls, small bones and stones. "Sit down, Raito, I'll teach you a new game.

Raito was rather curious, for he knew it was no game, especially since Ryuk's wicked look indicated that there was something serious in the air.

In all, Ryuk collected 26 skulls, 26 bones and 26 stones, put them all down, and they both sat down to play. Only Ryuuku stirred the pieces. Light looked closely. Each time Ryuk took a piece, he looked at Raito, moving his iris (his gaze) in a specific direction.

In all, Raito realized after several shinigami attempts that this was a secret code, where Ryuuk moved his gaze to 26 different directions, thus adding a fourth element to the variable.

Raito understood at the same time that number 26 represented the letters of the alphabet, but it took a long time to realize that the sequence of the stones he touched represented a letter of the dominant alphabet of the Earth, a language Raito could speak, English.

It took a long time to understand that the movement of the eyes changed the real value of each piece. Until Raito fully understood this code, it took time equivalent to two years, even because they both stopped sleeping at various times, and because there were other discrete variables that Raito took too long to notice.


	13. Chapter 13 - Old Friends, part - 2

It took a long time to understand that the movement of the eyes changed the real value of each piece. Until Raito fully understood this code, it took time equivalent to two years, even because they both stopped sleeping at various times, and because there were other discrete variables that Raito took too long to notice.

Finally, after several confirmation tests, he realized that Raito had already mastered the code completely.

From that moment, the two begin to talk in code, as they move the pieces. Ryuk picks up some, and positions them to say:

"There are three types of shinigami are those who want to die forever and never again to exist in any way, there are those who prefer to go to hell than to continue here, and there are those who prefer to stay here than any "Which of the three groups do you belong to?"

Raito knew that Hell was a place of eternal torment, sorrow and torment, but he also knew that the demons who served Satan well were rewarded with pleasures, titles, and other privileges. In the beginning, it is an absolutely abominable place, but after several ages of endless suffering, it improves a lot. And Raito was already accustomed to eternity ... eternity to him was nothing.

Even so, he responds by moving the pieces:

"Of course I'm the type who prefers to stay here, Ryuk."

Kira was already at a stage where she accepted the idea of paying for her sins in Hell. However, he had some personal goals in mind ... some outstanding issues that he needed to solve, and for that, he had to stay in the shinigami world any longer.

Ryuk is surprised by the answer. He decides to stop using the code, and says out loud, even slightly paternal:

"Hey, Raito, you're different. You were more ... how am I going to say ... you were always someone nonconformist and energetic, always with some objective in mind. Now you are always silent and reflective ... do not expose your ideas as you did before. What is going on?

And he added:  
"No one had ever learned to play this game as fast as you. As always, you are always the smartest. But the rest, I can not recognize you.

With a slight smile showing pride, he responds:

"I learned a lot here, Ryuk. Or did you expect me to remain forever as an immature and arrogant young man? I confess that I was always the smartest wherever I went, ... but still, I was just a simple, immature young man.

Kira picks up a rock from the ground and stands up, looking east (relative to Ryuk's position), squeezing the pebble hard, crushing it, this time with a more determined look:

"It will be very different now, and that I can assure you, Ryuk. Nothing that happened will pass without punishment.

Kira looks at Ryuk with a red and unmistakably evil look:

"I'm going to take as many people as possible to ... um ... um ... um ... um ... um!" - he starts to laugh inside - a cool place, say so!

-Ku ko ko! Where to, Raito?

"To Hell, Ryuk ... to Hell!"

-Ku ... ko! And why go there, Raito? If the answer is promising, I swear I'll call you Kira again.

-Ki ... ra ... that word ... - incredible as it may seem, the long eternity in which he lived in the world of the shinigami made Raito forget that word, with which he was called on Earth. He was finally beginning to realize the oblivion effect that every shinigami who lives for a long time experiences. And since he began to hide his thoughts from Death, that oblivion only worsened.

"Did you forget you were called Kira?"

"Yeah, Ryuk ... I'd even forgotten that name. Interesting. Well then I accept your proposal ... I will answer your question:

"I want to do this, Ryuk, because observing human life ... not only human, but also all other mortals I've observed, ... I see that everyone is evil, Ryuk.

-Oh really? Do you really think so? Ryuk interjected.

"And you do not think so?" Light said.

-Ku ko ... I want to hear YOU explaining why you think so, Raito.


	14. Chapter 14 - Old Friends, final part

-Ku ko ... I want to hear YOU explaining why you think so, Raito.

"Well ... if that's so, then I'll tell you: there are millions of reasons, Ryuk. For example, if a human listens to a friend saying that someone has beaten him, and this human goes there to help this friend beat the guy he accused of beating him, and after a long time he discovers that his friend lied, and Who just wanted to fuck with a guy he did not like ... do you think that this human who tried to do justice deserves to be called good?

"And the mother who tells her to have an abortion so that she does not have to support a bastard child, and as a result of her ill-conducted abduction, the girl becomes mutilated, unable to have any children for the rest of her life?" Do you think this mother is good? That this daughter who created all this trouble is good? That this incompetent and illegal doctor is good? That the man who impregnated and abandoned the girl is good? That the baby, who is the cause of all this suffering, is good?

-And the person who reads in the news reports accusing a young politician of stealing money from the city hall? Then this person, driven by the limited sense of envy typical humans feel about illicitly enriching politicians, begins to feel a visceral hatred of this politician as if the news he read in the papers were signed by God, who does not lie. But do not stop to think that in 99.9% of cases a political enemy paid for this journalist to write a lot of lies in the report only to increase the hatred and consent of the reader against this mayor. So, in a report that tells only one truth, but which is accompanied by ten lies just to increase the hatred against a mayor who had been the best that city has ever had, but who committed only a small infraction that neither did any harm to Administration of the city, ends up making the political career of this young and good mayor is totally destroyed by the action of corrupt journalists and political enemies a thousand times more corrupt and worthless for society. Do you think that this reader of this newspaper who lets himself be so easily deceived by the media and makes marches against this young, honest, hard-working prefect deserves to be called good? As much as this citizen thinks he is doing the right thing, and thinks he is on the side of good, he is actually on the side of evil, and is doing harm to many innocent people. It's because of people like this that the Great Wars happen. That great injustices occur!

-Ryuk ... all people are bad ... but they are not bad because of badness ... they are bad because they are ignorant! And the only person responsible for being ignorant is God, who made humans like that, and then had the cocky face of "writing a Bible" accusing those same humans of being sinners of a sin that is not theirs, but of God himself Who blames them. I said "write a Bible" in quotation marks because it was not he who wrote it, as we well know. But God benefits from these words, and therefore, is an accomplice to these distorted ideas.

Although I do not blame God for any of these things, after all he did the best he could, and doing better than that is impossible, given the limitations of matter.

"And the people who do charity, Ryuk?" These people who go to the poorer countries to give food, medicines and clothes to needy people end up making them feel better, have more children, further increasing the need for more and more humanitarian aid to quench a vicious cycle that Never ends, without fighting evil at the root. If instead, these "good-hearted" donors would fight against the corruption of the Heads of State that make these people miserable and unemployed, then they would be doing something good, that is, they would be fighting evil at the root. But they do not do this, and they are called by the tôlos of good and altruistic people, when in fact they are only multiplying the misery.

-Ruuuku ... there are hundreds of billions of examples that I can cite here for you why I say that people are bad, including the best people, but I imagine you also know those same examples of cor, I'm not sure ? I myself have been like these people in the past, and I am ashamed of it today.

-Yeah, I'll call you Kira from that moment, ku ko ku ko. Now we speak the same language. Then it will be a lot easier than I imagined.


	15. Chapter 15 - Other Old Friends, part - 1

Author's Note: This chapter tells and clarifies important details that involve all the characters in this story.

Before any known principle, before the Almighty God Himself, there was a being who belonged to the dimension of Chaos. Today this strange creature is called Death.

The origin of God is a mystery, which only Death knows. What is known is that it was God who created the whole organized universe and all spiritual beings. But to create beings made of matter, the so-called mortals, God needed the help of Death.

Without the existence of Death, it is impossible for mortals to exist, therefore all mortals are as sons of God, as of Death.

It is for this reason that we are called mortals ... because we are children of Death, and therefore, we die naturally.

Already with the angels and demons it is different, for these are 100% children of the Creator.

Therefore, as soon as one mortal dies, half of his life force returns to God, and the other half returns to Death. That's the agreement.

God and Death are like old friends with this old agreement.

Friends, but with totally different ideologies and character.

It can not be said that she is evil as Satan, but she is essentially lover of chaos. It is a very different form of "life" from God, and beings created by Him.

Since the day of this agreement, Death has been residing (in a way) for a longer time within the universe created by God, in a region that became known as the world of shinigami, and which some mortals call Hades, because this is one of the Many names of Death.

Some mortals from various worlds erroneously mix things up, and confuse Hades with Hell. But these are totally different things:

Hell is the place where devils are and that is where the souls of mortal sinners are sent to eternal torment.

Already Hades ... this is the place where Death is, or god Hades (or Tânato), son of Nix, at night, daughter of Chaos.

Part of the body of Hades is in the dimension of Chaos, where even God does not set foot. The other part is in Hades most of the time. But it can wander through the sky, through hell and through the universe of mortals at will.

As long as it wanders through these places without manifesting itself physically, it causes no harm to the living beings around them, be they spiritual or physical, for even to the angels and demons, under the mere presence of Death, if it manifests physically, it can Be mortal.

Therefore, in Hades, she can stay in her form of physical manifestation, which does no harm to anyone. Only God and shinigami can cope well with their physical presence.

In the old days, she was alone in this world, until one day she decided to cheat a little, and steal a little more of the life force of the mortals for themselves when they died, leaving God receiving only a small part of the one that was in the agreement.

The method she found to make this cheating was very peculiar: she would kill some mortals before the due time to steal for themselves the life force of the years of life that were stolen from the person.

The problem with this method is that Death needed to stay close to the putrefying body for at least a year to digest that energy. And she did not like being trapped in one place in the mortal world.

The solution she found was to create a kind of catalyst receptacle of these energies. It was enough that this receptacle was not many thousands of kilometers away from these bodies. And it would have to be half-alive, half-dead. Hence she had the brilliant idea of creating a new kind of being called a shinigami.

She would expect this shinigami to kill many people, and the vitality of these people would pass first to the shinigami, or half-shinigami, and as soon as this shinigami died, that vitality would all go back to Death.

Death is patient by nature, and she expects Ages and Ages until a Shinigami dies to be able to have an extra meal ... a delicacy of unparalleled taste!

Needless to say, the frustration and hatred she felt when the sacrifice of Gelus and Rem was Stolen by Lilith ...

God certainly did not like it when Death did these things, but since the number of victims was always small, He did not take any drastic action.

But he began to worry a lot about the Kira factor, because unlike the other half-shinigami (so called mortals who have a death note), this Kira killed an extremely expressive number of people.

Since then they have taken steps to control and restrain this type of attitude by placing spies among the shinigami, and manipulating their attitudes, which has greatly disturbed Death, since since the Kira case, almost no shinigami has recruited new mortals with death notes, And the few who were recruited failed quickly. 


	16. Chapter 16 - Other Old Friends, final

The Lilith-Misa factor was the last straw for Death, since in addition to being suspicious of her own shinigami for being far more passive than usual, she is still busy at recovering all those lost lives with the Diabas.

Unhappy, Hades seeks God for a complicated conversation.

\- Yahweh ... Yahweh ... are you listening to me, Yahweh? Says Death calling God by his true name.

\- Greetings, my dear friend! Tell me ... what ails you? - Cordially responds as God has always been.

-We have business to deal with ...

And he continues:

-I want what's mine! That your spoiled filly stole my lives ... I want them back, Yahweh.

And he threatened, pointing his index finger to God:

-You are cheating, Yahweh! Do not provoke me ... "here she tilts her face forward as if wanting to get closer to her interlocutor.

"Hades ... you know the rules of the 120 days well. After this time I have no more control over human life. If that half-shinigami was worth so much to you, why did not you go before Lilith took what was yours? You know I could do nothing about it.

"You could have warned me, Yahweh ... For me that half-shinigami was going to dry up and die in 300 years. No one has the right to mess with my food.

Death begins to prowl God, adding,

"Give me the heart of Lilith still pulsing, and I forgive you, Yahweh!

God never liked the idea of measuring forces with Death, nor does she like to consider that possibility either. All the past conflicts between the two have always been settled with negotiations ... some even costly for both sides, but they have always understood each other in this way, as in a policy between two civilized neighbors.

-Lilith is a degenerate who deserves the worst, Hades, but killing her would only multiply our problems ...

-Your problems! Your problems! Not mine, Yahweh! Hades cut off his speech, this time in a much more aggressive tone.

God begins to consider the possibility of losing his patience, but decides to give one more answer in a caring and educated tone, but this time with a look of warning, that Death always understands well.

"Tell me, Hades, how many lives have you stolen from me these days?" How many of those half-shinigami lives belonged to me, and did you steal it? I have patiently accepted your attitudes without complaining, and you come complaining to me of thief stealing thief, Hades? You do not fool me. Those lives remain with Lilith.

Death puts his funeral hands on his own head, letting the sickle fall, and begins to lament horribly, in a way that God himself feels uncomfortable:

\- Seven Heavens ! Seven Infernos ! Seven Pyramids ! All of you are witnesses of this great betrayal ! Of this robbery ! ... I am going to reap! I will reap human lives from Earth until I regain what is mine ... the same number of lives I lost there.

All beings of the heavens, hell, powers and ethereal dimensions heard this lament of Death, which was addressed to them.

She bends down and picks up her sickle again from the ground, and looks at God:

"I will do the harvest in my own way, O Yahweh! I am in a hurry and hungry, and I need many in a short time.

God knew very well what "many in a short time" meant. It meant Death's favorite method of reaping lives quickly, which was through great wars. This had been caused by it in the past on two different occasions, just in the First and Second World Wars of the Earth.

It was the time of the Dance of Death, when she reaped lives fast as one who harvested wheat. It was a time when myriads of lives ended up in Hell, for human character was put to the test successively and evil always wins, for power corrupted and tempting.

This time Death has the obsession of a vengeful, cold and shrewd young shinigami who is willing to do as much damage as possible without worrying about the consequences, and God knows it. A dangerous shinigami with a rare power of leadership, able to corrupt and mobilize others to help him in his cause: once again God assesses the damage that Kira factor can cause, and begins to ponder what steps to take to sabotage the Your actions.

Even though he was "Almighty," God was bound by his hands, for if he tried to stop it, he could go back to the dimension of Chaos, and all mortal beings throughout the universe would die instantly.

This would be an infinitely greater damage than a simple Third World War, located only on a small, insignificant planet. There are many other worlds with far more lives than the human ones. Therefore God could find no way but to consent.

The fact is that this dialogue occurred at the time the Earth still existed, just after Mass died and been taken to Hell. And God knew in advance that Death would wait for Kira, his trump, to attain maturity and experience rather as a shinigami to use it.

It was enough for Kira to travel back into the past to reap the lives of the closest possible time to that of the stolen lives of Gelus and Rem. But as Kira can only change the past of the time after his death, then Death would have to settle for a slaughter that could only occur after the day of his death, in the case, Kira could only travel to the past from the 28th / 01/17, after the departure of Ryuuku.

Under the rules of the Architect of the Universe, Kira could even travel before her death, but without altering any fact. The same goes for Misa, unless she travels after someone causes an imbalance in time.

As for Death, it might well travel in time and prevent Lilith from stealing Misa, but this no longer interested her, for in her falseness this served as an excuse for her to cause chaos on Earth, and to feel at home.

"Do as you wish, Hades, but please do so within the rules." No excesses. Take what's yours and walk away, but do not expect me to keep my hands tied. I will control the exaggerations and prevent violations of my laws.

\- Then we are understood, Yahweh! See you, neighbor ...


	17. Chapter 17 - Articulations

****"What will be easier, Ryuk?" Kira asked.

\- Sit down, boy ... now let's play for real.

Ryuk arranged the pieces and wrote in code:

\- "You have to know one thing: You must not trust all the shinigami." Only I, you, Mara, Rasputin and Godus know of this code. "The others are too loyal to Death." We received an offer, Kira. We find a way to escape from this place, to obtain forgiveness, to betray Death, and God will receive us in heaven with the right to eternal life and everything, Kira ... we just do what He asks us ... what he thinks ? ".

\- "It's possible?!" Kira replied in code, shocked.

"Listen, Kira ... I'm putting mine on the line exposing it to you turn me in, I'm screwed.I told you this because I think you're cool, and I'm trusting you will not turn me in."

"But you spoke the names of the others to me, Ryuk ... do not you think you gave them to me if I were a traitor? If I were one of them, you would have given it to me."

"We are all human beings on earth, who see things differently from us, from the world where I and Godos came from, and among the shinigami we all use this code of camaraderie: if one falls, all go together. Friendship is worth more than a good cause, this is our law, together in heaven or in hell, but let us all go together! "

I'm with you then, but first I need to know what it's about, and even if I change my mind and follow another course or opinion, I will not hand you over, you have my word. "

\- "You better listen directly to Him." The shinigami Mrtyu Mara, better known as Mara, was the one who discovered a secret portal here in the world of shinigami ... a portal to speak to must have eaten some apple from here World of shinigami, and then overthrow any can be any kind of tree of any world, even the trees of Hell or Heaven, but there in Hell there are no apples except those that the captives steal from Earth. I gave him one of those apples for his yellow-haired girlfriend, now I do not remember her name, I thought it would be good for a guarantee because she was cool. "

\- "Misa!"

"That, but I did not say anything about knocking down trees for her, hehehehehe."

"Only the four of us are the only shinigami who eat apples. Can not we just let another shinigami eat our apples, is that clear?"

\- "It's ok."

"Look ... it's only 98 more years to be born next."

In the meantime, Kira met the other shinigami, and from time to time "played" with the other three in the group, or played common games with the other shinigami

He became aware of each other's life stories, and made friends easily with everyone, and was not restricted to groups, much less isolated. He was always with someone, even with those who were among the group of those who would rather die than eternity (suicidal shinigami, as in the case of the late Rem and Gelus), or those who prefer to live forever with Death. The only ones who have always considered Inferno an acceptable place are precisely those of Ryuuk's group. But everyone, except the suicide group, prefers heaven if they had a chance.

In the case of Gelus and Rem, they were just waiting for some reason to kill themselves. Any motive would serve, but since they were good people, they wanted to die by doing something good, and in addition, putting off the food of Death as much as possible for vengeance.

They did not want to go to heaven because they were the wisest types of shinigami that existed, and in their understanding, they thought that happiness was worth more than life, and that there was no race to exist in a Universe where there was evil.

They criticize God so much for allowing suffering as an excuse for those who say: "Without suffering there is no free will, there is no diversity, there is no life." They themselves have already written suggestions of what the universe should be without evil, but they have always been ignored by God because their ideas are in conflict with the divine.

Therefore, they always found themselves to be more kind than God, and consequently they always had contempt for Him, preferring to die than to live in the same Universe where He has an Almighty Being, but does nothing according to their opinion. **  
**


End file.
